


Kairos

by unbalancedlove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, au where killua is calypso and gon is demigod, zeus is in it too and he's Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's life ends when Killua's begins. (Calypso!Killua AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

_Our meeting, crossing time, is like a dream_

_Feelings, so many that I can’t hide them, dance in the wind_

\--

Killua’s daily routine consisted of many things. He made himself breakfast, fed the songbirds that came by his window, and took long walks by the beach.

Having a boy wash up on his shore was not a daily occurrence.

He ran over to the boy and stared at him in shock. He was sure he would never see a real human again for the rest of his life.

The boy looked about 17 or 18 years old. He had a muscular build and messy black hair. Killua reached for him carefully and rolled him over to find blood staining his tunic.

The sight of blood made his stomach turn. He took a shaky breath and checked the boy’s pulse.

He was still alive.

\--

After two days, the boy finally woke up. Killua came back to his small cottage to find him sitting upright in bed. His golden eyes tired, but filled with wonder. Killua dropped the basket of apples he was holding and stood frozen by the door.

The sound alerted the boy and he looked over at killua, his eyes went wide and he let out a soft “woah.”

Killua’s body visibly relaxed. He didn’t realize he had been so tense and rolled his eyes. He was used to this; being oogled by men and women alike. He leaned down and started picking up the apples.

“Fresh apples!”, the boy exclaimed. His deep voice matched his large and muscular exterior. “I haven’t had one of these since the war began. Did you grow them yourself?”

Killua raised his eyebrows. “You wake up in a strange island with a person you’ve never seen before, someone who might be dangerous, and _this_ is your first concern?” He threw an apple over to the boy, who didn’t take his eyes off killua as he caught it.

“Well I’m curious about this too! But I figured that if you wanted to do something you would have by now.”

He had a point.

“Besides,” he added with a smile, “getting nursed back to health by a such a beautiful person doesn’t seem so bad.”

Killua let out a small yelp and looked away in a weak attempt to hide the blush spreading across his face. The mysterious boy was truly filled with surprises.

“W-well to answer your question,” he struggled to gather himself. Why was he getting flustered over a compliment he’s heard a over and over back in his old life? “Yes, I did grow them myself. I grew everything here.”

He looked at the boy with serious eyes. “If I hadn’t I would have probably starved.” He sighed. “ I’ve been here alone for longer than I care to remember. Until you showed up.”

\--

Killua was both terrified and impressed at how much the boy could fit in his mouth at once.

He wasn’t going to let the boy leave his bed since his wounds hadn’t fully healed despite his insistence that he was fine.

Killua gave in to the boy’s constant requests and agreed to let him join him for lunch at the garden. The weather was always warm and sunny on the island allowing him to enjoy most of his meals out on the stone table.

The gods would occasionally take pity on Killua and send him gifts, and among them were seeds. At first it was just a small bed of lillies at the back of his cottage but it soon grew bigger and before he knew it, Killua found himself with a big and flourishing garden.

“So,” he began as casually as he could, “did the gods send you down here to kill me?”

He had been studying the boy carefully. His strong body and the scars that covered it were a clear indicator that he was some kind of warrior, and that he had engaged in battle recently.

“Wghah?” The boy said, his mouth still full of food. “Wjgy wvyld yvgou eghven sugjest thughat?”

Killua wrinkled his nose in disgust, “please don’t talk while you chew.”

The boy grabbed the glass of water in front of him and swallowed everything in a big gulp.

“Why would you even think that?” he repeated every word slowly and clearly.

“I just thought that the gods might have gotten sick of me at this point,” Killua said. He wondered how long it has been since they left him here. Ten years, or maybe a hundred? Time passed differently in Kukuroo island, and Killua had stopped caring about the passing days after a while. It didn’t matter when he was all alone and any hopes he had of leaving the island had diminished.

He noticed the boy’s playful eyes grow serious at the mention of gods. “They left you here?” he asked carefully.

“Imprisoned is the word you’re looking for,” Killua answered with gritted teeth. He looked down and started examining the half finished glass of wine in front of him.

The boy sat up in his seat and puffed his chest. His expression was completely serious but Killua felt the urge to laugh, it was like watching a cute puppy trying to look intimidating.

“I, Gon, the son of Zeus, would never hurt or imprison an innocent man who saved my life and tended to my wounds!” he declared loudly.

“Okay Gon, that’s reassuring,” Killua said, trying his best to hide his smile. The gods must have sent this young hero to him to save his life. The boy was probably of great importance in the outer world.

“Maybe this is a good thing!” Gon exclaimed. “My father might have sent me here to get you out!”

Killua laughed bitterly and downed the remaining of his wine. “That’s very nice of you Gon, but it was your father’s idea to put me down here to start with.”

“I’m Killua, son of Atlas. Zeus is punishing me for opposing him during his war against the titans.”

Gon’s shoulders slumped and he sat quietly looking dejected. Killua almost felt bad for shooting him down like that.

_Why am I feeling bad for him?_ He thought to himself. _I’m the one who’s trapped here._

Nothing about this boy’s appearance made sense.

\--

“Do I have to?” Gon whined, and Killua was angry at how cute he found him.

“Yes, you wanted to help me and this is my first order,” he answered firmly.

Killua stood with hands on his waist at the edge of the bed, which was now occupied by a large demigod warrior.

“I’m fine! I just stumbled a little on my way back to cottage!”

“You fell over and almost passed out! You’re not allowed to leave the cottage until your body has fully recovered,” he ordered.

Letting Gon leave his bed proved to be a huge mistake. Killua tried his best to take care of him in the past two days, but his body was far from healed. He had noticed the boy trying to hide his pain while they were sitting outside and when he tried to get him to go back to bed, Gon refused and insisted on helping him clear the table, which resulted in him falling.

“Man, you’re just like my physician back home,” Gon said, pulling the covers up and looking up at Killua with pitiful eyes. “I thought I was finally free from Leorio’s constant yelling, but even on a remote island I’m forced to rest.”

“ _Forced_  to rest?” Killua repeated, bewildered.

“Well, I used to spend most of my day training. I got a little scratches here and there and the physicians always made a huge deal out of it and prevented me from going outside for a few days.”

Killua concluded that Gon’s definition of ‘little scratches’ was widely different from regular people.

“I just wanted to get stronger,” Gon whispered. “And I want to help you! You were so nice to me and you don’t deserve to be stuck here. Please, maybe we can get out of here together.”

That was unlikely, as the gods will probably take Gon back as soon as his wounds had healed and he was deemed fit to continue fighting and fulfill whatever destiny they had in store for him.

“You can’t help me get out of here,” Killua had already tried everything. “And I can’t help you in any way besides tending to your wounds. All I can offer is my companionship.”

\--

Killua sat alone on the beach with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He stared at the vast ocean and felt it staring back.

It was around twilight. The sky had turned into a beautiful mixture of oranges and blues. This was Killua’s favorite time of the day. He didn’t enjoy being in the darkness and the rays of light slipping into the windows of his cottage every morning reminded him that he was stuck in this place for another miserable day. Sitting outside by the ocean became a ritual for him. He sat there everyday watching the colors of the waves subtly change along with the sky.

He couldn’t believe what he had said to Gon. An immortal god like him offering to be friends with a young demigod who could probably die in his next battle?

Killua felt a mixture of disgust at his desperation and surprise at his own feelings. He hadn’t realized that he still had a sense of pride of who he was in his past life.

But it had been so long, _too long_ , since his last contact with another living being. Wasn’t it natural for him to latch on to the first person who arrived on his island?

He remembered what Gon said to him. He wasn’t a regular human warrior. Gon was a demigod destined for greatness. This meant that the gods could force him to come back at any second. He couldn’t get attached to Gon, he _shouldn’t_.

The sun began to disappear and the stars illuminated the sky. Killua watched them as his eyelids grew heavy, the only thing on his mind was the way Gon’s eyes sparkled when he said his father’s name.

\--

His feelings got even more confusing over the course of the next two weeks.

Gon was delighted at Killua’s offer of friendship, and used every opportunity to bring it up.

“My friends and I loved to go fishing on days when we didn’t have training.” He made animated fishing gestures and almost knocked off the bowl of soup that Killua had brought him. Gon’s presence just felt so...large. He took up so much space, and not just because of his big exterior, Gon liked to reenact everything to Killua with exaggerated hand gestures and loud sound effects.

“And since you’re my friend,” Gon put so much emphasis on the last two words. “Maybe we can go together! After you finally let me leave the cottage of course.”

Killua smiled tiredly. “Sure we can.”

He added ‘fishing’ to the neverending list of things that Gon wanted to do with him. His stories always ended with an offer. It was always something like, “let’s go explore the woods!” or, “do you think there are monsters hiding in the caves?”

Killua wasn’t sure if Gon pitied his miserable existence or genuinely liked him, but he didn’t care. He basked in the attention that he was receiving.

\--

On the 15th morning since Gon’s arrival, Killua walked into the cottage to find him making breakfast in the kitchen.

Killua’s senses were invaded by a refreshing aroma, and although Killua had lived in this place for so long, he felt like he was entering a completely unfamiliar territory.

His little house felt radiant and cozy. For the first time since he was imprisoned here, it felt like a home.

He was so used to seeing Gon weak and tired that he hadn’t really noticed him as he slowly recovered. Seeing him like this, finally on his feet and with his full health restored woke up something that was buried deep inside him.

Gon’s body was clearly the result of years of training. He had been wearing one of Killua’s tunics, which was obviously too tight for him. they barely hid his toned muscles. Killua’s mouth went dry as he watched at Gon’s bare biceps move while he worked hard on preparing the meal. He was practically radiating with energy and warmth.

“Good morning!” Gon’s cheerful voice snapped him back to reality.

“Hello.” Killua said, feeling confused by the sudden emotions that had taken over him. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and watched Gon work while humming happily to himself.

“I finally feel okay again! I feel like I can run 5 laps around the entire island!” He said.

“Please don’t do that.”

Gon set a tray of food on the bed. Killua didn’t expect Gon to be so good at cooking, but the breakfast he had made him was mouthwatering.

“I wanted to make you something nice to eat since you’ve fed me everyday for the past two weeks. Please, dig in.” Gon sat across from him and watched in anticipation as Killua took a bite of porridge.

“Thank you, Gon.” Killua said quietly. No one had ever prepared a meal for him before, and he could feel the effort that Gon put into this meal.

Gon beamed at him. “Don’t mention it!”

“I’m serious about running laps around the island though, I think you should still stay away from heavy physical activity.”

Killua expected Gon to whine and protest as usual, but he was met with a mischievous grin instead.

“Remember what I said about exploring the woods that one time?” He asked.

\--

Kukuroo Island had vast woods that Killua rarely ventured in. Gon however was intrigued by the thought of exploring them. They were wild and unpredictable, just like him.

The forest felt serene during midday and the tall, ancient trees had blocked most of the sunlight save for a few rays. There were no sounds besides the faint singing of birds and their loud footsteps.

“Mito, my caretaker, used to tell me stories about monsters that liked to hide in the woods and prey on children to keep me out of trouble. I would get lost in there for hours and it made her sick with worry.” Gon laughed. “Taking care of me must have been a handful, and now I decided to join the army and fight in the war so I guess her efforts were in vain.”

They had been walking for hours, and Gon had started to hold Killua’s hand after getting tired of having to look behind him every five minutes to make sure Killua was keeping up. Physical contact just seemed to come so naturally to him, but to Killua it was an entirely new sensation. Gon’s hand must have been double the size of his, it was rough and strong and his tight grip on Killua’s hand made him feel safe.

Killua let Gon drag him around the forest. He seemed more at home there than he was while trapped in bed for weeks.

"Woaaah! So there is a cave! Let's go in Killua! I bet we can find some monsters hiding in there." Gon said after hours of endless roaming. Killua wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Gon that's no-" He tried to explain but he was too late.

Gon had let go of his hand and ran into the cave, and as Killua knew too well, this wasn't the home to some evil monsters.

"I used to live here." Killua said, the painful memories of his first days on the island flashed by his mind and he shuddered.

The cave was his first home on the island. He had lived there alone for a few miserable months before deciding to build his own home. The place still had some of his old belongings scattered around, along with a sad excuse for a bed that he had put together using wood logs.

"I could tell." Gon said. He closed his eyes and started sniffing. "It smells like you."

"I have a smell?" Killua raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you do! You smell like the flowers in the garden, and you have this unique scent that I could only pick up from gods." Gon got closer to him and took another whiff. "It's really pleasant, like honey."

Killua blushed and pushed him away. "Stop being embarrassing."

Gon opened his eyes again and looked directly into Killua's, he smiled at him mischievously and they both started laughing.

Spending a lot of time with Gon must have rubbed off on him. Gon had brought back the lively atmosphere that he had craved for so long. Doing things as simple as long walks around the woods or sharing a laugh filled him with overwhelming joy. He could feel his heart beat faster whenever he locked eyes with Gon. Killua felt like he was about to explode.

"The sun is beginning to set." Killua said. "Navigating the woods would be near impossible at night. What do we do now, genius?"

"Let's set camp here!" Of course Gon had an immediate answer to this problem. It was almost as if he had set this whole thing up.

They grabbed the blankets that had been rotting away on the bed and set them on the floor.

Gon and Killua lied down on the cave floor and stared at each other for a long time. The woods had quieted down and all they could hear were each other's breaths and heartbeats. The ground was was rough and uncomfortable, but Killua didn't mind. He had barely even noticed.

"Tell me more stories about your home." Killua finally said. He was craving more news of the outside world.

“Remember the thing I told you about me getting lost in the woods?” Killua nodded. “Well, it was my childhood exploration that had led me to Kite.

“I didn’t even know I was a demigod until he found me that day, injured and lost. I was crying my eyes out.” Gon laughed. “In my defense though, I was only seven years old. Kite carried me all the way back home, I must have soaked his tunic with my tears. I’ve been following him around ever since. From the back of the woods to the army, and before I knew it ten years had passed and we were shipped off to war together. He’s my commander.”

“But how did he know you were a demigod?” Killua asked.

“Because he was one too.” He smiled. “Son of Hermes. He told me about my father and trained me for years.”

“He sounds like a really special person.”

“He is! I wish you could meet him.” Gon’s expression suddenly darkened. “He was captured in our first battle, and it’s my responsibility to bring him back home.”

“Gon…”

“I didn’t want to leave without him.” He clenched his fist. “They practically had to drag me back to our ship.”

They both stayed quiet for a long time. Killua hadn’t expected the sudden dark turn in the story. Gon had someone he wanted to protect back home, but he was stuck here with him. The gods were so cruel.

“A few days later a storm struck and our ship was wrecked. I thought I was going to drown for sure, but I passed out and woke up with you.”

\--

Killua opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. H stretched his arms and rolled around to find Gon staring at him with a soft smile.

"What is it?" He was never going to get used to the attention that he received from Gon-

"The way you stretch reminds me of Mito's pet cat back home. You're so cute, Killua, just like a cat!"

-Or the embarrassing compliments that he casually dropped on him every so often.

Killua laughed and launched himself up and pounced on top of Gon. "I have sharp instincts like a cat too."

They both started laughing again and then abruptly stopped when they realized the compromising position that they were in.

Gon's soft smile returned. "Good morning, Killua."

"Good morning, Gon."

\--

"Hey Killua, what would you do if you got to leave?"

They were having dinner by the beach the next night, after another long day of wandering around the woods.

"Hmmm," Killua looked up at the sky. "Back when I was under my father's army, I was just young and impressionable. I did everything my father ordered me to without questioning it. I took so many lives and brought considerable destruction to the world."

He took a deep breath to compose himself. Gon grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I want to live my life freely. I'm not going to be anyone's puppet anymore." He feigned a cough and looked down. "I also want to come home with you, Gon."

Gon squeezed Kilua’s hand again in silent approval.

“When I leave,” Gon said, making Killua silently wince at the word when, “you and I are going on a long journey around the world. It’s been a while since you’ve seen the outside world right? I want to be with you when you do.”

Killua felt a rush of happiness. Gon wanted to spend time with him. Outside Kukuroo.

“Do you really mean that?” He asked.

“I want to go on a journey with you, Killua.” Gon answered with a smile.

Gon was radiating that night, even more than he usually does. It might have been the moonlight reflecting on his golden eyes, or the warmth radiating from his hands as he held Killua tightly, but Killua didn’t care about all that. All he knew at that moment was that he wanted to be closer to Gon.

So he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

The feeling of Gon’s mouth on his was even more overwhelming than everything that he had experienced before. His entire body suddenly started to feel so hot, and every hair on his body stood up when he felt Gon start to kiss him back.

It was short and sweet, but Killua was panting at the end, desperate for more.

He was starting to get addicted to Gon.

\--

The first thunderbolt sent a shiver down his spine.

“No.” Killua whispered to himself. “No, no, no, no- this isn’t happening.”

He watched in horror as the sky suddenly turned grey and droplets of rain began to stain the sand.

He got up and ran back to the cottage, his bare feet catching the dirt as he struggled to get away as fast as he can.

“Killua!” He could hear Gon frantically calling for him, but he couldn’t stop.

His home wasn’t very far from the beach. He stood in front of the door for a few moments to catch his breath, his entire body was soaked at this point.

Killua’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. The rush of fear and pain that he got as soon as he heard the thunder had only multiplied by the time he was safely back in his cottage. He collapsed as soon as he shut the door behind him.

He clutched his chest and began to sob. Why couldn’t they let him have this little bit of happiness? The loud pounding of the rain served as a reminder. He was a prisoner, and this was just another cruel form of punishment from the gods.

“Killua?” The softness in Gon’s voice made Killua flinch. He didn’t even hear him come in.

His wet body was suddenly enveloped in warmth as Gon wrapped his arms around him.

Gon’s warmth and earthy smell overwhelmed Killua, and the sensation only made him sob harder.

He turned around and situated himself on Gon’s lap. The confused and worried look in his eyes confirmed what Killua had simultaneously feared and desired.

Gon did care for him. Maybe even loved him.

“They’re going to take you away from me.” He whispered.

Killua wanted Gon to respond. He wanted him to say that he was never going to leave. That he had nothing to worry about.

Instead he was met with silence. He thought back to the fond expression on Gon’s face when he talked about his life back home. Gon _wanted_  to leave.

He extended his hand to cup Gon’s face and leaned in.

Their second kiss was much more charged than their last, but for all the wrong reasons.

Killua wanted to devour Gon. _Only look at me, only smile at me, touch me and tell me what you wouldn’t tell anybody else_ , he thought frantically.

He was desperately dependant on him. He needed him all the time. His heart clenched whenever he thought of Gon not being there. His head felt empty and nothing made sense anymore.

There’s no point if Gon is not there.

“Stay here. Be mine.” He begged between kisses, and was thrilled whenever Gon shut him up by closing the gap between them every time.

He had straddled Gon at this point, and Gon turned them around so that he was leaning on the bed, giving Killua full reign over his body.

Gon’s grip on Killua tightened. His lips moved from Killua’s mouth to his neck, kissing and biting in a rough way that was true to his personality.

Killua let his hand roam free and began to explore Gon’s body the way he wanted since he saw Gon preparing breakfast in the kitchen for him that morning. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the vibrations that came from Gon’s throat as he groaned in pleasure whenever Killua touched a sensitive spot.

Gon’s body was filled with scars from years of combat and training, and Killua gently caressed each and every one. He loved every part of him.

_He might not even love you_ , a voice at the back of his head warned. _He’s probably just doing this out of pity_.

But Killua didn’t care. He wanted Gon to wreck him. He was going to worry about the consequences in the morning.

\--

“Zeus did this everytime he was angry at me.” Killua was lazily tracing circles on Gon’s bare chest.

“What?” Gon was suddenly alert at the mention of his father. He looked exhausted after they were done and Killua was sure he had fallen asleep.

They had barely managed to move to the bed after a few hours, enjoying each other’s warmth while the storm continued to rage outside.

“The weather.” He replied. “All the gods showed me some sort of sympathy and communicated using letters and gifts.”

Gon had rolled to the side and was looking at him earnestly. Killua didn’t want to meet his eyes.

“But Zeus, he mostly ignored me unless I did something that he didn’t like. The last time this happened was because I tried to drown myself. It didn’t work, of course.”

Gon was quiet for a long time, and Killua wondered if he shouldn’t have added that last part.

“Is he- is this because of me?”

_Of course_ , Killua thought to himself bitterly. Gon was happy that Zeus was finally giving him attention.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason there is.” He said as casually as he could. “You overstayed your welcome and the gods probably want you back now, and us kissing on the beach was not supposed to happen.”

Killua regretted the desperate pleas that he had made earlier. He was foolish to voice these impossible requests and burden Gon with them.

“I have to leave, Killua.”

“I know”

“I’m sorry.”

Killua shook his head. He looked up at Gon for the first time since they began their conversation gently wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn’t imagine that he’d be the one to comfort Gon in this situation.

“I will teach you how to build a raft tomorrow, okay?” His voice broke and he couldn’t control the flow of his own tears anymore. “Go back and rescue Kite. Win the war. Become the hero you’re destined to be.” Gon buried his face in his shoulder and Killua pulled him closer and stroked his hair.

“I want to do all that, but why can’t I have you too?” He whined. “Why can’t I have you?”

Killua pulled away and looked at him. He had never seen Gon so broken before.

“I’m just a detour in your journey. You’re meant for things greater than me and this little island.”

Killua took a deep breath. He was using every ounce of willpower that he had left to stop himself from begging Gon to stay again.

“Let’s meet in another life.” Killua said instead.

\--

Hermes had come by to deliver a letter to Killua one early morning while Gon was sleeping. The letter just contained instructions on how to build a magical raft. It could only fit one person.

He ignored the message and hid it from Gon. He knew that he would have to obey the orders sooner or later, but he wanted more time. Killua was desperate to keep Gon with him as long as he could.

And he almost succeeded. He had even forgotten about the letter until Zeus’s fury struck them in the form of the storm.

In a matter of days, the magical raft was built and ready to sail. The sight of Gon loading the supplies that they had had prepared together made Killua feel so helpless.

“That’s all! I’m ready to go.” Gon said in an overly cheerful tone.

He intertwined Killua’s fingers with his and stood on his toes so that their foreheads were touching. He kissed him slowly and lingered for a long time after he pulled away, eyes closed, feeling Killua’s warm breaths on his face

“Don’t forget me.” Killua whispered.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Gon pulled away and grabbed something from his pocket.

He had two identical wooden necklaces, each with a clumsily sculpted star.

“I’m very bad at sculpting but I did my best.” Gon explained hurriedly. “I-I- just thought that since I won’t be see you for a while, we could have a small thing to remember each other by. I know you hate looking up at the sky at night, so maybe the next time you see the stars you’ll think of me?”

“Gon…” Killua began but Gon interrupted him silently by raising his hand. His face was completely red.

“When I win the war Zeus will be forced to acknowledge me. He will probably try to reward me, and I’m going to ask him to set you free.”

He put the necklace around Killua’s neck.

“I promise I won’t leave you here forever. I’m going to grow stronger and fight to bring you home.”

Killua was speechless. For the first time in years, he allowed himself a shred of hope. He simply nodded and smiled at Gon’s words.

Gon jumped on the raft and almost lost his balance and Killua laughed.

“I’m going to see you soon!” He yelled as he began to sail away.

“Yeah! See you soon!” Killua yelled back, waving enthusiastically.

He stood there for a long time and watched the raft until it became a tiny dot in the horizon.

Killua’s daily routines had a small adjustment after that. He made himself breakfast, fed the songbirds that came by his window, took long walks by the beach, and stargazed every night before he went to sleep, dreaming of the new life that might await him in the future.

\--

_I think of you, even when we’re far apart_

_Alone, looking up to the sky beyond like this_

_believing that we can one day connect our hearts_

 


End file.
